pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Icebatz
Welcome Peculiar You're welcome. Personally I don't have much experience with Mobage but I like what you're trying to do. Glad you made a page here. So I am working on the Fireworks.. as I am always afraid to give up frogs that's why I never *clean house* and breed more. I do want to work on trading award frogs when I can catch up and make space. I need another habitat and I think I will be comfortable to do some clean up. My idea is: You breed one set and I breed another set in awards.. and once we get the set we switch. Unfortunatly on Mobage they do not show you what side by side stats like they do on plus.. or as far as I have been able to find. I have done to be or not to bee.. the easiest to get done are the 8 of one type. I am not sure about you but mine registers the award after I have 2 mature in my habitat? Unlike Plus you have to breed all 8... Tell me what you think.Pjmecca (talk) 15:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I have all the Firework frogs they are just growing... I will be working with the June Bugs too. as well as Award #50. NimbleBits. Pjmecca (talk) 05:05, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I would love them but I have to finish fatherdays... I probably will be done by the end of the day I need to clear out my mail box..Pjmecca (talk) 19:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I just noticed that I will have to do Kaleidoscope first. Pjmecca (talk) 01:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) yes please and thank you very much Pjmecca (talk) 00:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Evening, I'm ready for those sunflowers.... anything I can send back?Pjmecca (talk) 04:03, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ibatz, I cant seem to get my HeatWave frogs to register... I will try to send them in the morning if they register... Sorry for the delaysPjmecca (talk) 05:35, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I found my problem I had to get a new weekly set to set the frog count to 8 frogs. I was working on all 10 that was in the orginal set. They said it was a bug and it's fixed. Sending you the heat wave now.. and ready for memorial if you can. I'd love pizza party... if we could trade... not happy with this issue!!! let's hope it gets fixed before the weekend!Pjmecca (talk) 05:21, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I am ready for pizza party, I finished the hawaiian shirts one... so I guess we work on something else. now.. Thank God we can trade I sent in a support ticket last night I was getting mad..Pjmecca (talk) 21:37, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I see you are working on Flowers For Mom.. I am working on Cinco De Mayo... so if you send me Flowers for mom I will send you cinco de mayo after I claim it.. I know a new set comes out tonight as well.. I am still waiting for the orange tingo puchi.. or whatever it is for pizza party... if you sent it I have no idea wehre it is.. I just got 2 more come though today... stupid trading on Android seems to take forever!!! and Thankyou very much for sending them..Pjmecca (talk) 18:42, August 29, 2012 (UTC)